


And Still, I Fall.

by A_Clockwork_Rambles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Asra loves julian, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot, barely comprehensible, dead apprentice, kind of coping sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Clockwork_Rambles/pseuds/A_Clockwork_Rambles
Summary: And sometimes, I can feel the world turning beneath me when I look in your eyes. Under the thousands of stars decorating the sky of Vesuvia, but the world doesn’t spin the same in yours...Better summary: Asra caught feelings for Julian, but Julian is still really not over it but says he is.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	And Still, I Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is an old ass story that I wrote while getting stoned in a bathroom right after I found out the apprentice died.

In the odd hours of the morning, when I hear you whisper my name. Tell me, love, what do you need from me? What can I give you to make you beg for me? And you beg for me...

We sin.

We sin.

We fall.

And I have never cared for salvation. But even now, I can see the sadness behind your eyelids. The love we’re sharing tonight isn’t the same. It lingers in the back of my mind how I’m just a distraction from the long gone place in your bed. The cold spot that will never be warmed again. And though my body feels right in his arms, it doesn’t lay the same.

You beg and plead and moan my name, but I know it’s not my body you’re thinking of.

But I still sin.

And I’ll still fall harder every time you say my name, though I know it’s not mine.


End file.
